


One Regretful (Re)Encounter

by JackieWepps



Category: Free!
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkwardness, Forced Crossdressing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 02:51:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6266581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackieWepps/pseuds/JackieWepps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: It's Nagisa's 20th birthday and so he is able to drink. What he wants the most is to go to a certain club in Tokyo with his friends and a cute girl, but the part with the cute girl is easier said than done, and so Nagisa finds his own way of having a cute girl accompany them. </p><p>As for the rest; check the title and the tags.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Regretful (Re)Encounter

It was nothing more than an innocent joke. That was how Nagisa considered it anyway. Makoto and Rei were not so sure that they agreed with that statement. But they were relieved, nonetheless, because it weren’t them who were taking part in it. All they had to do was play along.

In celebration of Nagisa’s 20th birthday, the four former schoolmates had decided to go to a bar and celebrate that he was now able to drink. This had, obviously, been a request from Nagisa himself. Rei and Makoto had both been slightly against it, because there were still about four months until Rei was allowed to drink, but the blonde insisted that he knew this awesome place where they didn’t check ID or anything. It was also a place for dancing, so many just came for stuff like that. And if Rei was still against drinking, he could just buy drinks without alcohol. They sold those too.

Now, this had not been the real issue because Nagisa’s arguments were good. The issue came when he demanded that he wanted a cute girl to accompany them. None of the other three knew any girl who would want to go with them for something like this. Besides, this was something between the four of them only, and none of them were girls. None of them were even sure if they would consider anyone within the group to be ‘cute’ in any way.

This was when Nagisa had suggested that one of the remaining three should dress up as a girl and go like that. Makoto and Rei had rejected right away, and this left Nagisa’s eyes on the only remaining one.

From his sisters, Nagisa gathered some extensions for hair, some make-up and some feminine clothes, a dark blue dress. From then on, Nagisa had all sorts of fun, dressing up the unlucky friend, while Makoto and Rei were watching from the sidelines, wondering if they should stop it, or just leave it be. They never decided, and therefore ended up with the latter option.

This was how Nanase Haruka, who was properly male, found himself standing outside a dancing place in Tokyo, at 10 in the evening, wearing a dark blue dress, with black extensions attached to his hair, and his face covered in make-up. The only positive thing about this clothing was that no one would be able to recognize him due to the make-up.

“Isn’t this exciting?” Nagisa asked. “I really do get my wish granted.”

“Mostly thanks to your own work,” Rei mumbled.

“I don’t mind,” Nagisa answered. “I had fun while doing this anyway. I’m sure Haru-chan had fun too.”

Makoto smiled at the statement, mostly because he wasn’t so sure on the truth in that. He walked up and stood beside his childhood friend in the unusual get-up.

“Are you sure you are okay with this?” he asked.

“I’m fine,” Haruka answered. As long as they didn’t run into anyone he knew, he sure would be.

“If you say so,” Makoto smiled. “If you get uncomfortable, just tell me and we’ll go home,” he promised.

Haruka only nodded to this, showing that he had understood. It did make him feel a bit better about the entire situation.

“Well,” Nagisa said. “Our turn is coming up,” he smiled and then stepped up to the man by the entrance. “Hey,” he said. “We’re four,” he gestured towards his three friends and then pointed at himself. “Can we come in?”

The man nodded. “Go ahead, Hazuki-san,” he said.

Nagisa wasn’t unfamiliar to the place. He had gone there with friends from his university. Almost everyone he knew had heard of this place before. Either through him or another one of their friends. Haruka, Makoto and Rei were the only ones who hadn’t heard of it until recently.

The four friends entered and after walking down some stairs, they reached the basement floor, where the entire place was located. There was a floor for dancing and a bar by one of the walls. The room was dark except from a few colorful lights, blinking here and there on the dancefloor. There were a lot of people everywhere in the room.

“Let’s go have a drink!” Nagisa yelled to ensure that he was heard from the drowning music.

“Okay!” Makoto yelled back and nodded with his head in the same time, in case Nagisa hadn’t heard.

Nagisa pulled Rei to the bar and Makoto followed with Haruka in toe.

The four were seated by the bar and each gave an order. Rei requested a soda, Haruka demanded water and Makoto had no clue, so Nagisa decided they would have the same, some kind of strawberry drink. Nobody other than the bartender could hear what he ordered.

The four of them had never gone out for drinks before, at least not together, but this wasn’t unusual. It was no secret that Nagisa wasn’t a stranger to alcohol, despite only having turned 20 today. Makoto had tried drinking once or twice before, since he turned 20. This had mostly been with friends from his university who had convinced him to have a drink. Haruka would stick with water no matter what happened. On one occasion someone had tried to pour vodka in his glass, but Haruka had figured it out, without even tasting, and hadn’t touched the glass the rest of the night. Rei had stuck to all rules and kept away from alcohol until now. He planned on continuing like this until his own 20th birthday, and he wasn’t even sure if he would start drinking then either.

“I wanna get drunk tonight!” Nagisa declared. “You wanna do it with me?” He looked at his friends, one by one.

“I don’t know…” Makoto said hesitantly. His drink was placed in front of him as he spoke, so was Nagisa’s.

“Come on, Mako-chan, please?” Nagisa begged.

“I’ve never been drunk before…” Makoto said, insecurely.

Nagisa sighed, sensing that it might just be forcing his friend out of his comfort zone if he continued with this. That wasn’t his intention.

“So…” Rei said. He rose his glass of soda to his lips. “Are we going to do other stuff besides drinking, while we’re here?” he asked.

“Dunno…” Nagisa said. “I’ve always wanted to dance with a stranger.”

Makoto and Rei looked shocked while Haruka’s face showed no expression. Both Rei and Makoto were wondering if the black-haired had become immune to Nagisa’s weird ideas.

“Come on, Haru-chan,” Nagisa said. “Let’s go dance with someone and be social,” Nagisa encouraged before dragging Haruka along with him to the dance floor, by the wrist. Haruka just let it happen.

At first, Nagisa and Haruka were dancing together. Nagisa was obviously having a ton of fun as he spun Haruka around and really did pretend like he was a girl. Makoto and Rei would both have found this extremely awkward, regardless of which position they would’ve been in.

But before the next song could start, Nagisa had found someone else to dance with, a group of boys and girls who looked like they were at least two years his juniors.

Haruka was about to turn around and walk away when someone stepped up in front of him and started dancing. The look in his eyes and the way he moved, suggested that he was trying to dance with Haruka. The black-haired accepted the silent invitation.

They didn’t have any physical contact through the first song, and this allowed Haruka to take a good look at this guy. They were about even in height, though the other was a little bit taller. He had maroon hair and crimson eyes with a confident look in them. His smile was also confident.  Haruka caught a glimpse of his pointed teeth between his lips. Judging from the guy’s facial appearance, Haruka would judge them to be around the same age as well.

For the second song, the stranger moved a bit closer to Haruka and they touched each other briefly. Halfway through the song, the stranger grabbed Haruka’s hand and spun him around, much similar to what Nagisa had done earlier. Haruka just let it happen. Oddly enough, he was actually having fun.

After the second song had ended, the stranger leaned closer and spoke to Haruka.

“Hey, wanna have a drink with me?” he asked.

Haruka considered his options for a brief second. He could say no and forget about this guy for the rest of the night, or he could say yes and try out something new. Normally he would go with the former option, but something inside of him was begging him to pick the latter, and so he nodded his head.

Haruka let the maroon-haired lead him to the bar and they sat down, a couple of seats away from Rei and Makoto who dropped their jaws at the sight. They were obviously staring, with their eyes wide open too.

The stranger leaned over the counter and ordered two of the same drink. He didn’t ask Haruka of what he wanted, but Haruka found that he didn’t really care.

“What are you doing here anyway?” The stranger asked. He turned back to look at Haruka.

Haruka wasn’t sure how to answer this. Just now, as the maroon-haired looked at him again, he realized that he knew this guy from somewhere, but couldn’t remember where. If he answered the question, he would reveal that he was male, but if he didn’t answer, he would be impolite, not that he cared much. If his gut was right and he knew this guy from somewhere, it would be a bad idea to reveal his true identity, since the guy really believed he was a girl. Nagisa had really done well…

Haruka ended up trying to make his voice as high-pitched as possible before answering. “Just here with friends…,” he said and then decided to turn around the question. “You?”

“Same here,” The other answered. “I live in Australia, but I was born here in Japan. Right now, I’m visiting and my childhood friend told me to go here, so I did,” he said.

Haruka nodded. He noticed that his drink had been served and he took a sip of it. It tasted unusual. There was a strong flavor of alcohol to it. He knew this, despite not having tasted the dangerous liquid before. The stranger also drank from his glass.

“This is some strong stuff,” he said. “We better be careful.” He smiled widely and drank some more. So did Haruka. “Hey, have you ever drunk before?” he asked.

Haruka shook his head in response.

“I have. In Australia it’s a bit easier than in Japan. But I’m a pro swimmer, so it’s not like I’m drinking very often.”

This, somehow, clicked in Haruka’s memory too. A professional swimmer, wasn’t there someone who wanted to become that, in a distant past.

They finished up their drinks in a comfortable silence and then the maroon-haired ordered some more drinks for them. This time, it was something different, and the taste of alcohol was even stronger in this one.

“So… I was never told your name?” the stranger asked.

Haruka took some time, again thinking about what to say. Should he give up a fake name? He couldn’t give up his full name. He wouldn’t do it either. If he really knew this guy, it would be bad if his memory was triggered. Could he give up his first name only? Yeah, he could. It worked for both male and female anyway.

“Haruka,” Haruka answered. He then opened his mouth to send the question back, but was cut off by the stranger before he had the chance to speak.

“So, Haruka-san, how old are you?” the maroon-haired asked.

“21 years old,” Haruka answered.

“Ah, cool! So am I!” The other smiled widely. After that, he finished up his drink. Haruka did the same, feeling like that was the more right thing to do. He was starting to feel a little lightheaded, a little loosened up. Was he getting drunk?

“Wanna go back to the floor?” The maroon-haired suggested while gesturing towards the dance floor.

Haruka nodded in response. He had gotten tired of sitting still anyway.

The other took his hand and led him to the dancefloor where they started moving to the music again, this time, they were holding hands. They were both smiling. When drunk, Haruka found this act surprisingly easy. It felt good and natural, especially with this guy whom he was dancing with.

The maroon-haired moved closer as another song started. Haruka recognized it as _I Kissed a Girl_ by Katy Perry.

Haruka felt his heartbeat increase for each centimeter the other came closer. He felt a strange sensation run through his body. Was this lust? He felt drawn to this person, this person who now wrapped his arms around him. Haruka was surprised to find himself responding to this. His abdomen was being pressed against the one of the maroon-haired. This only triggered for more lust.

They were moving out of time with the music, but neither of them really cared. They were too absorbed in each other to notice.

Before Haruka realized it, something warm and slightly wet was pressed against his lips. He was surprised to notice it was the other’s mouth. Without much hesitation, he responded to the kiss and let himself become wrapped up in the moment. His hands were resting on the other’s back while the other’s hands were moving down to Haruka’s butt and touching it lightly. Then the hands moved to his sides and he was touched there too. The feeling of wanting this increased, but in the same time, a doubting thought was sneaking into Haruka’s mind.

 _What am I doing?_ His consciousness asked him. _I’m kissing someone I barely even know. What’s going on? What normally happens after this?_

Haruka didn’t need to think for long to figure out the answer to his last question. In teenage-stories, what came after a kiss was usually sex.

_Sex…?_

Haruka’s drunken brain tried to process this thought too. Sex, with a guy, was that really something he wanted? Once the question was asked, he knew the answer, and he knew what he had to do. Suddenly, the situation was only way too clear.

Haruka moved his hands from the maroon-haired stranger’s back and placed them on his chest instead, pushing him away. He didn’t do it violently, but persistently enough to make his point come across, that this was not something he wanted. Then he turned around on his heel and walked back to where he knew Makoto was located.

“Makoto.” Haruka tugged to his friend’s arm.

“Huh, Haru?” Makoto looked at Haruka. As their eyes met, Makoto immediately noticed that something was off and he understood what the other wanted, just like that. This was expressed in the understanding smile that appeared on his face.

“What is it, Makoto-senpai?” Rei asked.

“Haru and I will be leaving,” Makoto said. “Please try to watch out for Nagisa,” Makoto instructed before he carefully led Haruka out of the overly crowded room.

* * *

 

The cool air of the summer night was very refreshing, compared to the stuffed air that had been inside. Haruka took in deep gulps of it as he and Makoto started heading down the street together. It helped him clear his mind. He still had the taste of the other’s mouth, and the sensation of it, on his lips. It was so weird, and still hard to process.

“What happened?” Makoto asked.

Haruka took a moment putting his answer together. “I… I was kissed…” he finally said.

”By whom?” Makoto asked. ”That guy you were drinking with earlier?” he asked.

Haruka nodded, once.

“That’s unexpected,” Makoto let out a slightly amused sound. “From both sides.”

Haruka looked up at the green-eyed. His eyes were asking what he meant. But before Makoto got the time to answer, they could hear the sound of running footsteps behind them.

“Haruka-san!” It was the guy from before. Both Haruka and Makoto turned around to face him.

“Haruka-san?” Makoto asked in obvious confusion.

“Haruka-san, please tell me what I did wrong!” The maroon-haired yelled.

“Rin, you know Haru doesn’t like it when you call him by his first name, and what’s with the honorific anyway? You don’t use that normally,” Makoto said in a slightly protesting tone.

Only now the other bothered to look at Haruka’s company and his face lit up with recognition as he met the other’s eyes.

“Makoto! Long time no see!” Rin smiled widely for a split second before he managed to process what the taller had said and it stiffened oddly as he looked from Makoto to Haruka, and then his eyes widened in shock. “Ha… Ha…” He couldn’t even get the name over his lips.

“Long time no see…” Haruka mumbled, now also remembering. His guts had been completely right all along. He knew this guy.

Matsuoka Rin had been attending the same class as Haruka and Makoto for the last few months of elementary school. They had also been in the same swim club and swam a relay together with Nagisa back then. His dream was to become a professional swimmer and take part in the Olympics when he grew up, just like his father had wanted to do before he became a fisherman. Although the connection had been brief and not lasted for more than a few months, both Rin and Haruka had had a huge impact on the other’s life. They both wondered how they could have forgotten this, while also trying to process the other events that had happened tonight.

“How did… How did you end up like that?” Rin asked, still not really sure of how to speak to his old friend.

“Nagisa,” Haruka said, letting that be enough to answer Rin’s question.

“It seems he has gotten worse over the years,” Rin answered.

An awkward silence became present after Rin stopped speaking. Haruka had nothing to say and Makoto had no clue of what to say either, even if he was desperately searching for something. The only thing he could come up with was to break off with Rin for tonight. But it seemed rude to do that so soon.

“Well, I should go home, I have a long day tomorrow,” Rin said, thankfully being the one to break off. “I… I hope to see you around.” He blushed with embarrassment as he looked away from both Haruka and Makoto. Then he told them goodbye and hurried off.

Makoto and Haruka also headed home, the awkward silence remaining between them all the way.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if I disappointed someone who expected some "real" RinHaru in this story. To be perfectly honest, this is slightly based on some real experience, and these didn't include a happy ending for lovers. You may determine on your own how much of this is real and how much is fiction. I'm not talking unless I'm asked.  
> Aside from that, I hope you liked the story, just a little bit. I know it's not for everyone to read, like most of my works are, but hopefully you clicked this story after reading both summary and tags. I should have included approximately everything.  
> If you found that you disliked the story and that some warning was missing, please let me know in the comments. I'm still new to the website and therefore don't know what people expect from stories like this or from certain tags and such.  
> That's all for now. Have a nice day!
> 
> Jackie


End file.
